


I need you, please don't leave me (ABANDONED)

by Clexaisbae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A lot of pain, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Cheating, Clexa Week, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pain, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, don't read if you can't stand cheating, ill add more as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaisbae/pseuds/Clexaisbae
Summary: Clarke was happy. she moved in with the love of her life, Lexa. She got her degree in Medicine and was recently accepted to work in Arkadia hospital. Everything was perfect.Then she found Lexa cheating on her with her ex-girlfriend Costia.PS. Raven and Anya are engaged! and I promise Clexa ending. they will work it out BECAUSE they're soulmatesFinn is just a backstory, not gonna make an appearance in this storyGuys, this is just an outlet for me. don't read it/leave if you don't like it, please don't leave hate comments, and find other fanfics to read.Clexa do not start off well in this story, but BECAUSE they're made for one another, they will fix this.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya & Clarke Griffin, Anya & Lexa (The 100), Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Lexa (The 100), Costia/Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa laid in the queen-sized bed, a layer of sweat coating her bare body. She panted heavily as she moved her arm to cover her eyes, removing the sight of the blonde girl next to her.

"That… was awesome." The blonde gasps, her voice smooth like a nightingale.

"Mmm. You need to leave soon though." Lexa answers nonchalantly, but she felt a wave of guilt overwhelm her, replacing the kick of adrenaline and endorphins after her marathon-sex session. "This is the last time we are doing this. No more."

"That's what you always say Lex, and yet here we are." Lexa felt the blonde climb over her body tossing the sheets covering her to the floor.

She removes the arm covering her eyes , forcing her to connect her green eyes with warm, brown ones. Costia straddles her hips as she had done so many times before and leaned down to place a not so soft kiss on her lips.

"Costia…" Lexa mumbles, her hands pushing at the rocking hips on her stomach, coating the skin with a fresh layer of wetness.

"Lex babe, im home!" The door opens and Lexa could literally feel the air in the bedroom change.

She pushed Costia off of her body and scrambles to cover the evidence of her activities with the blanket tossed on the floor. But she was too late. She looked up to the doorway, eyes meeting grey-ish blue ones. She does not know that colour. Her eyes are so volatile it changes along with her mood, and in the 3 years of her relationship with her, Lexa has never seen that colour.

"Clarke…" Lexa whispers, the weight of her betrayal crashing down on her.

Clarke's eyes flickers between Costia and her, her mouth opening and closing as if she really want to say something but couldn't. Lexa fixed her eyes on the blonde, her blonde, praying for her to scream, to shout, to beat her to a pulp. Sure it would hurt, but it would hurt less than what she had decided to do next. Clarke dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying onto the bedroom floor, green apples rolling out of one of the bags, and she turned and walk away. Her shoulders slumped with defeat, bare feet dragging along the floor as she headed for the door.

Lexa froze on the bed where knelt, holding a sheer blanket over her naked body. On the bed she and Clarke shared for the last two years. On the bed where they first traded 'I love you's the rolling of a green apple catches her eye and Lexa stared at it.

_"Why do you buy green apples? I thought you hated them. They are too sour." Lexa asked from the kitchen as she unpacked the groceries into their new apartment._

_"You like them. Plus, they remind me of your eyes." Clarke had responded, a wide grin spreading over her face._

_Lexa grinned at her girlfriend, a warmth spreading over her chest. God she loves this girl._

"Well, that settles a lot of our problem doesn't it?" The smooth voice drew her out of her head and Lexa turned to face Costia. Then she realised just what she had done. She lost her true love to fuck her old love.

\-----------------------------

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" Raven opened her door to a shivering blonde. It is the middle of December and Clarke is standing at her front door in mere jeans and a sweater. Literally.

Raven looked down and her eyes widens in shock. She isn't even wearing shoes, and now her toes are a scary shade of blue, covered in traces of red.

"Clarke, what happened?" Raven asks again, pulling her best friend into her home she shared with Anya, pushing her onto the couch ignoring the bloody footprints left on her hardwood floor. She'll deal with that later. Now she needs to take care of her best friend.

"Anya! Bring down the first aid kit!" Raven yelled up to her fiancée as she grabbed heat packs from the cupboard along with a few blankets. She laid the heat packs against Clarke's body, covering her with 3 blankets, before placing one atop her feet., her eyes taking in the rough scratches probably caused by the cement pavement.

Raven tore herself away, hurrying to the kitchen to dispense some hot water from her new hot pot she had begged Anya to let her buy so she doesn't have to wait for the water to boil just to drink a cup of tea. Right now, she's really glad that Anya had said yes. Clarke doesn't look like she can survive the 3 minute wait for the water to boil.

"What's going on? Why do you need the first aid kit?" Anya descended from the second floor, the white kit in hand.

"Clarke. Something is wrong." Raven whispers, taking the kit from her love as she headed back to the living room, with the cup of tea in her other hand. "Go back to your study love, I need to help my friend."

Anya nods and headed back up the stairs, a frown forming on her face. She already has a cell phone in hand, ready to contact her sister. She has a feeling Lexa will know what's going on.

Raven returns to the shivering blonde, relief colouring her features as she took note of the blue fading from her toes.

"Oh Clarke." Raven murmurs, placing the hot tea in the hands of the blond before silently cleaning up her feet, wiping the open wounds with the alcohol wipes, before bandaging it with a white cloth. When she was done, she placed tucked them in the cocoon of blanket Raven had created, silently hugging her ice cube of a best friend, waiting for her to be ready to tell her what happened. She hums a gentle tune, trying to soothe the shaking blonde.

When Clarke finally stopped shaking, her body warming up to its normal temperature, Clarke took a sip of the now lukewarm tea.

"Lexa cheated on me." She croaks out, her voice rough but steady.

"What?" Raven gasps, clutching onto the blonde tighter.

"I walked in on her and Costia." Clarke's voice is less stable this time, and Raven could feel the wave of incoming sobs tremoring through the blonde's body. She gently pried the teacup from the blonde's hands, placing it on the table, just in time for the first wav e of sobs.

Raven rocked the blonded back and forth, pulling her into her lap, and rubbing small circles on her back. Her heart broke for the blonde girl.

She was a victim of a cheating bastard, not once, but twice. Raven couldn't imagine the pain the blonde must be going through. With Finn, she had already suspected of his side flings, hence the breakup was pretty smooth, she was getting sick of his shit anyways. But Clarke had droned on and on about her love for Lexa last night.

"Shhh, tell me everything." Raven cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

"That fucking bitch!" Raven spat as Clarke finished her tale. 

"Don't call her that." Clarke murmurs, her voice still hiccuping from the onslaught of sobs that wrecked her body.

"She cheated on you Clarke. She don't deserve any respect." Raven twisted the blonde in her lap slightly to look at her best friend in the eye.

"I indirectly cheatd on you too Raven. Does that mean I don't deserve your respect? Your friendship?" Clarke whimpers at the thought, her aching hurt cracking even more.

"That was… that was totally different Clarke! Finn cheated on US, not the other way round. Neither of us had any idea of the other party, we both fell for the same goddamn bastard, we both trusted the same bastard. It wasn't our fault. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know about me Clarke." Raven looked at the grey-blue eyes, trying to talk some sense into her best friend. "I need you to understand that."

Unlike Lexa, Raven had seen that eye colour before. It was how she managed to trust the blonde, believing her when she said she had no idea and how sorry she was. 

"Okay." Clarke nods her head.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Raven asked cautiously, cursing when a fresh wave of tears made its way down the blonde's cheeks.

"I don't… I don't know Rae." Clarke murmurs, burying her face into the shoulders of her best friend.

"Do you want to call Abby? Jake?" Raven asks softly. Clarke shakes her head. She doesn't want her parents to be disappointed in her. After all, Lexa only cheated because she wasn't enough right? She hadn't tried hard enough.

Raven sighs softly, not knowing what the blonde is thinking as she slowly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster and the 5 mile walk from her apartment to Raven and Anya's suburban home. 

\---------------------------

"Lexa! What the fuck? What the hell tdid you do that for? Clarke loves you so much and you CHEATED on her?" Anya yelled at her sister over the phone.

"I… I… how is she?" Lexa asks, her voice wavering slightly. At least now she knows Clarke is safe, although she has no idea how she had reached Anya and Raven's house without any of her belongings. Her purse containing her wallet, keys and phone are left on the couch where she always haphazardly threw her stuff on when she reached home despite her continuously reprimanding her for it, only to receive a chuckle in response. Hell, even her shoes are still by the door, socks tucked neatly in its respective side. 

"What do you think Lexa?" Anya sighs deeply. "You knew of her relationship with Finn Collins, and yet you still… Why?"

"I… I don't know Ayn." Lexa paces her living room.

"That's not an answer and you know it." 

"I…"

"How long?" Anya asked.

"3 months." Lexa winced at her answer. She had 3 months to rectify her mistake and yet… she just did it over and over again. 

"Lexa…" Lexa felt her heart crumble slightly. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"Me too. Take care of her whilst she's there please? I'll make amends I promise."

"Lex… I don't know how you are going to fix this. I really don't." Anya sighs at her sister. 

"I'm going to try. I love her Anya." Lexa whispers.

"That's the worst part you know?"

\--------------------------------------

That night, Lexa gto ready to fix her mistakes. She had spent the entire day cleansing the apartment of her sins. She wiped down every surface she and Costia did it on, threw away the sheets, vacuumed and dusted every nook and cranny of the apartment, scrubbed herself down till her skin is raw and pink. Before she knew it, the sun had sunk into the horizon, and the moon had took its place.

Lexa stared at her belongings that she had emptied out of her drawers and tossed onto the bed, trying to figure out which ones she had worn when she saw Costia so that she could burn them and throw them out of her life for eternity when the doorbell rang.

Eyebrows furrowed, Lexa tried to recall who could be arriving at this hour when she opened the door to see the blonde she loves so so so much standing at the doorstep. Her eyes are red and swollen, and her face is blotchy, evidence that she had spent most of the day crying.

"Hi… can I come in?" Clarke asked in a soft voice, so soft that Lexa had to strain to hear her. 

Lexa's heart broke a little more. "Clarke, this is your apartment. You don't have to ask." she made way for the blonde to enter, her mind spinning in its haste to apologise to her love when she heard a gasp.

Clarke stared at their open bedroom, eyes fixated on her belongings, out of their place in chests and drawers, and scattered on the bed and floor.

Lexa opened her mouth to explain the mess when the blonde crumpled to her knees in front of her.

"Lexa, please. Please don't leave me. I will do better. I promise I will. Just… just don’t leave me alone in OUR apartment. I… I need you. I love you! Don't leave me. Please forgive me. Please." Clarke begged on her knees, tears streaming down her face on fat droplets as she looked up at Lexa, desperately pleading for her to stay.

Lexa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she fell down beside the blonde, enveloping Clarke in a hug, trying to calm the shaking shoulders.

"Clarke, you don't have to apologise Clarke. You did nothing wrong, it was me, I cheated on you and you should hate me for it. Clarke, it wasn't your fault." Lexa felt a few tears stream down her face as she tried to comfort the blonde.

"Don't leave me please." Clarke hicupped, her nails digging into Lexa's back.

"I won't leave you Clarke. I love you so much." Lexa whispers into the blonde's ears, guilt encasing her entire being. What has she done to clarke… her happy, cheerful clarke. Always full of joy and smiles.

Before long, the sobs subsides and Lexa felt the blonde fall into a deep sleep, almost comatose like. She picks up the both of them and gently laid her onto the bed in the guest bedroom. There's no way she's making Clarke sleep on the bed she had found Lexa and Costia had on. She slowly slipped off the sneakers and socks she recognise as Raven's, heart blanching at the sight of bloody bandages, confirming her suspiscion that Clarke had walked over 8 miles, barefooted to Anya and Raven's home. As gently as she could, she peeled off the soiled bandages, cleaned the wounds one more time before wrapping it in a fresh bandage, thanking the gods as clarke had only sustained shallow scratches.

Lexa switched off all the lights in the apartment before climbing into bed with Clarke, hope springing into her heart as Clarke unconsciously shifted into Lexa's warmth. She can still fix this.

\---------------------------

In the morning, Lexa woke up to an empty bed, the covers tucked securely around her body. Lexa panicked for a moment before remembering that it was Monday and Clarke had to work in the hospital. She clambered out of bed and headed for the door before freezing in shock. The entire apartment is pristine clean. The mess she had made yesterday cleaned up, the groceries on the table tucked neatly in its respective shelves. Lexa headed towards the kitchen, her mouth open wide in shock. Lexa knew for a fact that Clarke has to be at the hospital by 5am, and the cleaning must have taken her at least an hour or two... did she even sleep at all that night?

A plate of breakfast was on the table, wrapped securely in clingfilm. Waffles with fresh strawberry and blueberry on them, a bottle of maple syrup beside it, sitting on a small note. Lexa picked up the piece of paper and scanned through its contents, her eyes welling up with tears, her heart filling with guilt.

'Good morning my love, 

I made you breakfast. Please forgive me for not having it fresh, but I had to leave for work…  
Have a good day in the company today, if you need anything, anything at all, my cell phone is with me. I'll answer as soon as I can.'

The letters were wavy, as if the hand that had written them was shaking. Lexa curses herself, pissed at what she had done to her love. She needs to fix this… but how?


	3. sorry guys hehe

so... im abandoning this story...

IM SO SORRY, but I don't feel good writing this and tainting the good name of Clexa.   
sorry gaissss, but im gg to head back to writing happy clexa, thanks for reading it though :3

for people who needs closure:  
\- for a couple of months Clarke continues this toxic behaviour, slaving away for lexa whilst working crazy shifts at the hospital. needless to say, she lost a ton of weight and is always tired.  
\- Abby and Jake forced Clarke to come home after seeing her at thanksgiving and got really concerned for their kiddo, supported by Raven and Lexa who has no idea how to help Clarkey  
\- Clarke, separated from lexa for 2 weeks, manage to see what she was doing to herself (finally), but she also saw how guilty lexa felt and how sorry she was so she gives lexa a chance  
\- Clarke went back to Lexa and they went to see a counsellor   
\- lexa slowly gains back Clarke's trust, promising to communicate more  
\- Clexa for life!


End file.
